Destiny
by Franessa Black
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome siempre se sentaban en la misma banca, durante meses, y sin compartir palabra alguna. Pero quién sabe, a lo mejor se escondía otra razón que los llevaba a ese lugar, "cosas del destino", así acostumbraban a llamarlo.


¡Hola! :)

Bueno, aquí traigo una nueva historia pequeña.

Dedicada a: **inuykag4ever**, porque ella siempre me ha apoyado en mis historias, ¡de verdad que muchas gracias! Además, fue quien me pidió que hiciera una historia basada en una canción, y sinceramente lo hice con mucho amor para ella :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. "Amor Del Bueno" es una canción de Reily Barba y sus respectivos productores.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Inuyasha y Kagome siempre se sentaban en la misma banca, durante meses, y sin compartir palabra alguna. Pero quién sabe, a lo mejor se escondía otra razón que los llevaba a ese lugar, "cosas del destino", así acostumbraban a llamarlo. _

**Destiny**

**

* * *

**

Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así,  
en el destino estaba que fueras para mí.  
Y nadie le apostaba que aquello fuera tan feliz,  
pero cupido se apiadó de mí.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi acostumbraba visitar el parque, exactamente, a las cinco de la tarde. Cuaderno de hojas blancas y un lápiz gastado en sus manos.

Inuyasha Taishô llegaba al mismo sitio cinco minutos después, a la hora que salía de su trabajo. Caminando pausadamente con su traje de dos piezas negro impecable mientras que sujetaba firme un maletín.

Ambos se sentaban en la misma banca a las cinco y diez minutos, sólo porque siempre a esa hora no quedaba otro lugar más que tomar.

Meses han pasado en esa rutina; nunca se saludaban.

Usualmente, él abandonaba el parque a las seis y media, ella permanecía media hora más.

Ni siquiera se despedían.

Ciertas veces se miraban de reojo, sólo para no saberse al lado de un extraño, lo que era irónico siendo que no tenían idea de quién era, pero de alguna forma se sentían tranquilos, quizás por rodearse de la misma persona una y otra vez.

Lo único que sabía Inuyasha sobre la chica, era que llevaba semanas dibujando el mismo paisaje; Kagome conocía que él tenía un hermano de nombre Sesshômaru, sólo porque una vez lo llamó cuando se encontraban ahí.

Fuera de eso, el resto era un mapa aún indescifrable.

Permanecían en silencio por largo tiempo, escuchando a intervalos el sonido del lápiz cuando hacía contacto con el papel, algunas veces un gruñido masculino, otras un suspiro femenino. Pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas, quizás porque encontraban que no había tema para hablar, quién sabe si era solamente por la emoción irónica que les embargaba cuando se encontraban en la perfecta soledad de lo mudo.

Súbitamente, toda su calma fue interrumpida por el sonido estridente del celular de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué quieres Sesshômaru? —el chico frunció el ceño de un momento a otro, llamando la atención de Kagome, quien acostumbraba a disimular demasiado cuando escuchaba conversaciones ajenas—. ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Está bien? —las frases salían a tropezones, enredándose.

Inuyasha se levantó con una velocidad extraordinaria, inusualmente abandonando su lugar —la chica observó su reloj— media hora antes de lo esperado, pero manteniendo la costumbre de ni siquiera despedirse de ella.

Y extrañamente se sintió vacía cuando él desapareció.

* * *

Kagome se sentó a las cinco y diez minutos, el mismo cuaderno en su mano, un lápiz nuevo en la otra; acomodó su bolso en el suelo antes de comenzar con aquel dibujo que llevaba haciendo desde hace tiempo.

La rutina de siempre. Aunque algo fallando, porque el misterioso hombre que acostumbraba a acompañarla tácitamente durante esas tardes llevaba una semana sin aparecer, y realmente le estaba preocupando. Se sentía sola, aunque sonara muy idiota decirlo.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando él apareció, tomando asiento a su lado, con el mismo rostros indescifrable, el traje negro y perfecto acomodándose a su cuerpo, ese maletín en sus manos depositándolo suavemente en el suelo.

Se tentó de hablarle. Y la intriga no le duró demasiado.

—Hola —las palabras salieron sin fuerza, casi naturales.

Inuyasha la observó, una expresión extraña adornando sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes —contestó.

Eso parecía denotar la diferencia de que ella era una simple aficionada que ansiaba ser pintora y él un exitoso empresario que lo tenía todo. Sólo por la forma de un saludo.

La conversación terminó ahí, o por lo menos Kagome intuyó aquello cuando no lo vio con disposición a decir otra cosa, sino que su mirada volvió a ese sitio que siempre parecía ser entretenido, porque el chico podía pasar horas observando con sus grandes orbes doradas un punto que ella nunca logró encontrar. La chica de cabellos oscuros no sabía el porqué, pero esta semana de ausencia le hizo extrañarlo, y no negaba que durante unos días llegaba, incluso, antes de lo acostumbrado para ver si aparecía.

Por eso es que esta vez no lo dejaría irse sin siquiera saber su nombre.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi.

—Inuyasha Taishô.

—Disculpa que pregunte, pero, ¿tu madre se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sólo fue una recaída.

Él nunca despegó su vista de los infinitos árboles que se ceñían frente suyo.

Luego de eso, no hubo más palabras, pero Kagome no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

—¿Qué dibujas? Has estado por meses con lo mismo.

Días después, le tocó a él empezar con las preguntas y romper el silencio; ya no se sentaban tan rígidos, sino que Inuyasha llevaba los primeros botones de su camisa sueltos, la corbata desacomodada y se había sacado el saco negro del traje, por su parte, Kagome ahora dibujaba un tanto más inclinada hacia la figura de él, dejándole apreciar en su totalidad el arte al que le dedicaba la mayoría del tiempo, mostrando cercanía en los que, hace unos meses atrás, se consideraban extraños.

—Hay una exposición en la universidad de Tokio, me inscribí, eso sobre retratar lugares que son especiales para ti.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón del porqué ella eligió un simple parque como éste.

—Mi padre solía traerme cuando era pequeña, así que guardo muchos recuerdos —musitó mientras una sonrisa vaga aparecía en su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio, y aunque antes cuando no se conocían disfrutaban bastante de la soledad, ahora que empezaron a conversar todas esas tardes se volvía levemente más tedioso, sin embargo, no les desesperaba, porque sabían que tenían mucho más que hablar, que indagar sobre el otro. Era en estos momentos de calma en que cada uno meditaba la posibilidad de que el haberse encontrado en un parque, sentarse a la misma hora en una banca, y no hablarse después de meses en que sólo se reconocían por apariencia, no era una simple coincidencia.

Y les gustaba de esa manera.

—¿Cómo van las empresas?

—Keh.

Había aprendido que ese era un sonido característico en él.

—No, el idiota de Sesshômaru aún no se larga, así que todo sigue normal.

Y que "odiaba" a su hermano.

Kagome rió por sus comentarios, recordando la conversación que trató solamente de sus trabajos, sus aficiones, incluso el color que le gustaba al otro, también incluyéndose datos que para muchos serían innecesarios, pero que ellos sentían _necesitaban_ conocer. Parecía imposible que hubiesen compartido tantas tardes juntos y ni siquiera se hayan atrevido a hablarse, ¿no era cosa de locos?

Bueno, ya que una pintora amateur conociera a uno de los empresarios más exitosos de Japón era increíble. Pero ese dato no les impedía saberse como dos personas que tenían demasiado en común, y que al mismo tiempo parecían ser tan diferentes, incluso cuando sí lo eran.

—Quizás suene apresurado, pero, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Esa frase sorprendió a Kagome, pero no lo dejó demostrar, y tan sólo esperaba que el rápido asentimiento que hizo con la cabeza no hubiese tenido el mismo ritmo que su corazón en esos momentos.

Después de aquella iniciativa, la historia dio un giro.

* * *

Cinco meses después, y ahí estaban ambos; aquel cuadernillo blanco, el lápiz negro carbón sobre éste, pero no dibujando, sino que quieto para que se pudiese admirar el trabajo que por fin estaba terminado. Un maletín estaba al otro lado, afirmado en la banca que, actualmente, compartían dos personas, que ya no eran desconocidos, ni para ellos mismos ni para el resto de la gente que acostumbraba a visitar el parque durante esas horas.

Él pasó su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, acercándola su fornido cuerpo, permitiendo que ella apoyase su mano en el pecho masculino, soltando una risilla cuando el chico hizo una caricia en la tersa piel de su cuello. El silencio seguía siendo característico en la relación, pero éste ya no duraba tanto como antes, y quizás no dejarían de hablar nunca si no fuese por la necesaria interrupción de los besos que se daban de vez en cuando.

—Tonto —dijo la mujer, golpeando suavemente a su pareja cuando éste le mordió el labio.

—¿Sabes? No puedo creer que durante meses no nos habláramos.

—A lo mejor no estaba destinado que lo hiciéramos. Además, de seguro para este momento me tendrías embarazada o algo por el estilo, y no gracias, tengo veintitrés años solamente.

—Siempre podemos comenzar… —susurró él, acercando peligrosamente su boca a la quijada femenina, dejando un trazo que sacó un suspiro agudo de ella.

—¡Inuyasha! —le alejó nuevamente, pero esa sonrisa nunca abandonando su rostro—. Por otro lado, gracias a ti no alcancé a entregar mi dibujo al concurso.

¿Y quién podría terminarlo a tiempo? Durante días le tocó elegir entre un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, y un hombre de sonrisa arrogante que le invitaba a perderse en sus orbes doradas que quemaban como el fuego.

No podía mentir, nunca le costó decidir.

—Créeme cuando te digo que tendrás varios concursos más, y no hablo de universidades —él giró el rostro para observarla—, sino que lugares grandes.

—Te quiero, idiota —depositó un rápido beso en la boca masculina, pero en cuanto intentó separarse, el chico la sorprendió al atraerla más hacia su cuerpo.

—Oye, algunos no hemos terminado por aquí —segundos después, finalmente la soltó—. También te quiero, tonta.

La pareja volvió a la cómoda posición de estar abrazados, el silencio nuevamente presente, sólo porque estaban absortos en sentir al otro, también en mirar con atención el cambio en los matices del cielo que anunciaban la llegada del atardecer, recordando el porqué les gustaba tanto venir a este sitio para despejarse del mundo.

Y quién sabe, a lo mejor siempre hubo una razón escondida que siempre les llevó a visitar el mismo parque, sentarse en la misma banca, incluso cuando ella vivía al extremo sur de la ciudad, y él en el norte.

_Cosas del destino_, así acostumbraban a llamarlo.

* * *

Y eso es :)

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y comprendan, es una historia pequeña, por lo que las cosas suceden rápido xD

¡Dejen sus comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc.! :)

¡Os quiero! Y muchas gracias por haber leído.

**Franessa Black**


End file.
